


Offensive is My Middle Name

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: throwback to the 80's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles really doesn't get what the big deal is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offensive is My Middle Name

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you even understand what I'm talking about/trying to accomplish through this fic, I'll have your children.
> 
> Also, if someone ever feels inclined to draw Stiles in the article of clothing mentioned, I'll also have their children.

He walks into school with no jacket—no over shirt of any kind, not even a light flannel button up. He walks in proud, hands tucked leisurely into the pockets of his jeans and his head held high. He marches right up to Scott’s locker and greets him with a smile, an ear-splitting grin it could even be called.

Scott says hi back, glancing at him once before fussing with stuff in his locker—stuff that he promptly drops as he does a double take, and looks Stiles up and down, and then blanches.

“What, you don’t like it?” Stiles asks, sarcastic and snarky because he really doesn’t care what anyone thinks.

“Dude, really? Can’t you like, get suspended for that?” Scott nods to his shirt—the centerpiece to his magnificence, this fine day—and looks around nervously.

“Why?” He scoffs, “so, a bunch of couples can throw their togetherness in my face, but I can’t be offended about that?” Scott makes a face that vaguely resembles a gaseous baby. Stiles rolls his eyes and takes pity on his friend. “Let’s just see what happens, okay?”

Scott sighs, and even without super awesome werewolf senses, Stiles can tell he’s stressing Scott out.

It’s kind of awesome, to be honest.

)

Jackson snorts, loud and like it hurt, in the middle of class when Stiles turns to ask him a question. Danny smacks both of them upside the head, but he’s grinning and later on he flashes a thumbs up with a nod to the shirt. It makes Stiles feel like the whole day was worth it, just to get a thumbs up from Danny. Makes his day, honestly.

So does the fact that Jackson has to excuse himself from the classroom when he says “You got some balls, Stilinski” a little too loud for the teacher’s liking.

)

Lydia grins at Stiles, looks him up and down just like Scott did, then rolls her eyes and declares all boys to be juveniles.

Alison is slightly more receptive to his latest fashion choice. She grins, laughs at it and kind of congratulates him for it, like Danny did. Not as enthusiastically, mind you, and her wink isn’t nearly as enticing as Danny’s was, but it’s still nice to have a good fashion sense appreciated.

)

Derek glares at the shirt like it’s offending him, personally and viciously. He reaches for it but Stiles backs up muttering no, no, no not this it was my dad’s, over and over. That stave’s Derek off for a moment, then Stiles launches into the full story about how he’d been trying to find some photos to keep in his wallet of like, his childhood and his mom and whatever and instead he’d come across a box of his dad’s old clothes. Most of them were kinda big—and some oddly tight—and this one had been his favorite.

)

Later that night, after he’s successfully made it through school without getting suspended for an offensive shirt, after he’s made it through the awkward talk with his dad about how much he’s growing up and how proud his mom would be, and after he’s even made it through a small chat with Derek that had a lot of feelings involved and much less sass than usual, Stiles stares at himself in his bathroom mirror, clad in ridiculous boxers and the shirt.

He picks at the hem of the shirt, and reminds himself to ask his dad two questions tomorrow.

A) What sort of history does this shirt have, as far as his dad goes?

And B) What the hell possessed his dad to buy a shirt that had  _“What’re You Looking at, Dicknose”_  in bold white letters written across it?


End file.
